jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Yamada Asaemon Fuchi
is the 9th rank Asaemon in the Yamada Clan. After the shogun sent criminals to Kotaku to find the Elixir of Life, he was tasked with being Tamiya Gantetsusai's executioner. Appearance Fuchi has blonde hair with bangs and a hime-cut. He also has an ahoge on the top of his head. His most noticeable feature is the shadow below each of his eyes. He wears a dark kataginu on top of the standard attire of a Asaemon, which is a white robe with a bell tied on the left collar along with a hakama held together with a waist cord, holding a pair of tools for dissecting, and sandals. He carries two swords strapped to his back. Gallery Personality Fuchi is a calm, rationale thinker. He prefers to do things at a scientific level, finding Tamiya and Gabimaru's imaginary battle to be pointless. Fuchi has great pride for the Yamada Clan and doesn't allow anyone to speak disgracefully about the clan. Even though the Yamada Clan mainly deal with testing new swords and executions, Fuchi prefers studying the human anatomy to improve medical science that comes with the trade. This preference however can be seen as an obsession. Not just human's, Fuchi can become intrigued by any organism that has special qualities, such as the undying Lord Tensen. When Gabimaru explained to them about Lord Tensen, Fuchi wanted to know more about them and asked him many questions. When Tamiya wanted kill the Tensen's, Fuchi allowed it as long as he got the chance to examine it. Plot Island Arc Fuchi became one of the few Asaemons who got assigned to a criminal and sent to search for the Elixir of Life on an island ordered by the shogun.Chapter 2, Page 54 After arriving on the island with his assigned criminal, Tamiya Gantetsusai, Fuchi hears his story on how he got arrested. He then hears him mock the Yamada clan and sets him straight. Later, Tamiya tells him his plan of finding the elixir by eliminating the competition. Fuchi wonders if this will end well for him since only a few criminals will survive on the island and the shogun may send out a "certain stronger group" if he becomes impatent, which causes Fuchi to be frighten of the thought. After Tamiya cuts off his hand from being stung by a strange butterfly, Fuchi is shocked to see it blooming with flowers. They are then attacked by insects and a monster. They then move on having dealt with the monster. Lord Tensen Arc While traveling in Horai, the two stumble upon Gabimaru who is badly injured. Before they can attack, the two criminals predict each others movements. Believing that it was pointless, Fuchi stops them and wanted to extract information from Gabimaru's experience on the island. Gabimaru wanted to team up with them and gave them information on what he acquired on the island. The ninja then told them of his experience on the island. After hearing him, Fuchi became interested in Lord Tensen's regenerative abilities and asked about its internal organs. Tamiya becomes convinced and agreed to teaming up but Fuchi asked if it was a good idea since Gabimaru was also seeking the pardon. Tamiya says that he had no interest in the pardon and only seek to become a legendary figure, which Fuchi found ridiculous. Taking interest in the undying organism known as Lord Tensen, Fuchi also agrees to teaming up with Gabimaru as well. Fuchi suggest exchanging intel which Gabimaru agrees and starts off with Mei but is shocked to see her age. After Gabimaru asked her what was the power she used to save him, Mei tells them that she uses Tao but confuses them with her odd explanation. The group are then approached by a crowd of Soshin. As Gabimaru and Tamiya kill the Soshin, Fuchi starts to examine their corpses in delight. The three then notice that Mei has been taken by a Doshi who is pleased with their meeting and addresses her in a polite manner. After learning from the Doshi that Mei is similar to Lord Tensen, Fuchi asks Gabimaru if they should be concern with the situation. Gabimaru instantly appears by Mei's side and tells the Doshi that he would protect her and prepares to fight him along with another Doshi that appears beside him. He watches as Tamiya and Gabimaru battle it out with the Doshi's. He then listens as the Doshi's explain why they needed Mei, which was to have her as their partner for intimate congress so they can combine their Yang with her in Yin and achieve mastery of Tao. Tamiya becomes confused as to what intimate congress meant and looks towards Fuchi, who answers saying that it meant sexual intercourse. After hearing enough of their reasoning for wanting Mei, Tamiya and Gabimaru become furious and defend Mei from behind while Fuchi stands by her side. After interpreting Mei's words about Tao, and seeing as Gabimaru and Tamiya are having trouble fighting the Doshi's, Fuchi yells out to Gabimaru that in order to learn Tao he must accept both his strength and weaknesses. Mei helps Gabimaru sense his Tao by touching his hand but still has difficulty awakening it. Fuchi further explains that he must accept his weakness but sees that he is still having a hard time understanding quickly. However, Gabimaru says that he got the idea and steps forward to face the Doshi's once more. Fuchi, Tamiya, and Mei watch in shock by how Gabimaru is managing to dodge the Doshi's invisible attacks and how he was able to dispel the Centipede Doshi's transformation. After the battle ended with Gabimaru and Tamiya killing the Doshi's, Gabimaru faints and is carried along with them halfway up the valley. The group stops and takes refugee in a cave. Once Gabimaru awoke, Fuchi begins discussing what they know so far about Tao. Fuchi goes over the hindering attributes and states that it might be the key to killing Lord Tensen. Abilities and Powers Fuchi is the ninth strongest Asaemon in the Yamada Clan. Swordsmanship Like every Asaemon, he has the capabilities of decapitating a person with a single cut. Dissecting Even though he is an executioner, Fuchi's specializes in dissecting and studying the human anatomy and other organisms that interest him. Even though she had skillfully analyzed the monsters anatomy based on her swordsmanship, Sagiri knew that Fuchi could understand them at a deeper level.Chapter 10, Page 8-9 This indicates that Fuchi's understanding of anatomy is widely known in the Yamada Clan or at least to her. Weapons Fuchi carries around two swords strapped to his back. One sword has a hook tip and the other is a jagged, saw-like blade. In addition, he also carries tools used for dissecting strapped to his waist. Trivia *Fuchi ranked 14th in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asaemon